An unexpected meeting with the danger
by kklo
Summary: A 'Street-Tale' about something traumatic Ludwig Streds experienced during his time in the city of Brier-Rose. Based upon the BMFM world made up by DecemberGirl. You should read up on her Survivor's Log saga to understand this.


An unexpecting meeting with the danger

An unexpected meeting with the danger  


Written by Ludwig Tr. –99  
  
A wind cold as ice blew through the deserted city. No trace of life could be seen in it. Years had pasted since its era of prosperity and now was a big wasteland left.  
Once had this lonely, destroyed city been living, more living than ever before.  
Not anymore.  
A movement broke the atmosphere of death.  
Actually, the city wasn't really dead, a creature of the race called humans walked out on the roof of a high building.  
The human male stood on the roof and gazed out over it. His black hair fluttered in the cold evening-wind and made him shiver.  
Ludwig Streds wrapped his arms around himself and sat down. He had lived in the City of Brier Roses for three months and was still alive. Luck was only thing which has prevented him from being killed.  
Also because he didn't follow the other Sky-Walkers in fights and would never come up with a such stupid idea as walking around outside their's territory alone.  
_"Do you hear me son? Don't you ever, NEVER go too far outside without company! **NEVER!**_"  
Jack's soft, but also stern voice still rang in the his ears.  
_"The odds are ten to one that you will get yourself killed or captured. The last one would almost be worse than death if you went into the hands of the worst!"  
_He had hold Ludwig's arms in a pretty firm grip and didn't lose the eye-contact for a 1/100 second. Jack wanted to make completely clear that this was dead serious.  
Really, he didn't need to. Ludwig knew way too much about danger and caution already. Way to much.  
With a sigh started he to go through all the papers he had in his hands while thoughts wandered away.  
Life's ways are misty and it's so very hard to see into the future. One of these ways had lead him into the skywalkers. He didn't fit there, he wasn't a martian, no street-kid from the beginning, not a fighter of that caliber.  
"Life hasn't been kind to you, L, but you still have the possibility to light it up a little." Rex had told him once.  
Ludwig and he had watched each other in silence for a few seconds and then had Ludwig replied: "The same."  
Rex wasn't like Ludwig, but at the same time he was. Life was so damn unfair, it wasn't all beer and skittles, and it had decided to bring Rex all kind of pains.  
He was in desperate need for beeing lighted up, how now that would happened.  
"I have no idea... I know much, I actually can find solutions, but that is...SHIT!"  
A wind suddenly blew all papers out of Ludwig's hands.  
He began to chase the flying papers and caught the most of them but a few flew out over the city.  
As fast as he could ran he down through the stairs in the big building and suddenly right into Sliver who came walking out from somewhere.  
Ludwig sighed inside. The weird-ass mouse was the last one he had wished to meet in the current situation.  
"Hey, why in such a hurry doc?" the brick-colored mouse grinned.  
"Some paper I have to catch!" Ludwig muttered in reply and was going to leave when the martian grabbed his coat and stopped him.  
"**_YES??!_**" Ludwig couldn't keep his frustration inside anymore. To his irritation didn't Sliver change his expression one bit. He just grinned as wide as before.  
"Heh, chill out a little one! Just want you to know that there're Twisters out there!"  
"I know. God damnit, _I know!!_" Ludwig answered annoyed. "I **am** going to be carefully."  
The martian let him go and Ludwig ran out through the door and the door shut with with a load bang.  
Sliver's grin became even wider than earlier, he shook his head and left the corridor through another door. Silence fell, as if nothing had happend.  
  


***

  
They flew around like white birds and landed on the ground.  
Ludwig hurried and picked up all papers he could see while he muttered curses over Sliver who had prevent him from rushing outside in time.  
When he had collected all documents he could see, counted Ludwig them and discovered that there still were three important pieces left.  
By now had he also totally forgot to be careful and went on without thinking that he left the safe area behind him.  
When he found the the 1st piece had he walked many hundred meters away from the Sky Nest, and when he found the 2nd one had the distance grew with additional some hundred meters.  
It was when he had found the 3rd and last document woke he up, and realised that he had went way to far away from the territory of the SkyWalkers.  
Worried that someone he didn't wish to meet would show up, hurried the human teenager towards the last paper, picked it up with trembling hands, then placed it into the folder.  
Then, when he raised his gaze, Ludwig saw something that made him freeze by fear.  
_Someone_ had walked up behind him without his notice. This 'someone' was a tall martian who was standing not too far away, and due to his leather jacket and physical structure could this martian only be...  
"_Storm..._"  
  


***

  
Another day in the city of Brier Rose. Nothing exciting, no wars, no enemies to beat up. This was a special boring day.  
Silently had he walked along the empty streets, not scared to be surprised by anyone. Whoever it was wouldn't be any problem to get rid off.  
When he first heard the footsteps had his hand automatically went to the blaster he carried. But when he saw the little figure about twentyfive yeads away had he decided that it was no dangerous person.  
That little human could absolutely not be a threat. An absurd thought.  
Slowly and without making any noise walked he towards the human male who picked up a paper from the ground and put it into a folder in his left hand.  
The boy suddenly looked up, started to stare at him and gasped his name with a voice filled of fear.  
Preys were usually hard to break, but this human wouldn't be any problems at all.  
Storm took one step forward and examined the boy quickly and thought that this one was the human that had crashed there a few months ago.  
Immediately took the human one step backward.  
"See there..." Storm chuckled and smiled ice-coldly. "Isn't it Rex' fellow human?"  
  
Ludwig wanted to run away, back to the safety but he was too paralyzed to move.  
The leader of the Twisters came walking towards him with that chilly smile on his face, and Ludwig knew that the game was over.  
He had been through many dangers, this was the last one he would ever go into.  
Another movement could be heard behind him and he turned around, only to face another twister member.  
"Trying to run earthling?"  
Blitz grinned wide and grabbed Ludwig in the collar.  
"So, boss, what's the plan?"  
Storm walked up to them and faced the human with a friendly smile.  
"You must be the one the Plutarkians want so badly that they are willing to offer a half million gold-gills to the person who will find you and bring you back. Very interesting. I really wonder how a human could be so important for the Plutarkians...and to…Rex…" His voice became a soft whisper. "You think he would miss you? Do you think he would feel pain, if he found you dead?"  
The fear practically roared inside Ludwig's body who never had been so scared in his whole life. It really was like a nightmae and much worse with a person like this Storm, who knew exactly which strings he should play on.  
Ludwig breathed hard.  
"You will follow us and do as we say, won't you?" Storm asked softly, smiling, sounding friendly.  
Ludwig nodded automatically and Blitz' released him.  
"Go." Storm made a gesture. "Go on."  
Without a word started Ludwig to go in the direction with Storm and Blitz behind.  
"Oh yes. If you try to run, you know what will happens and that would be such a waste of life."  
They reached a more 'sandy' part of the city and it was then Ludwig realised that Storm and Blitz were doing a misstake.  
That part of the city they went through was wellknown and all the street-gangs avoided to fight there. It was dangerous. The sand could sometimes collapse.  
Ludwig knew about it and he also knew that there were possible sand caves down his feet and this was maybe his only chance.  
Well aware that only a wrong movement or gaze could betray his plan, watched Ludwig for a place where the sand looked more loose.  
Afterwards had he wondered why he had a such damn luck, because he found a spot he guessed would open up if someone jumped at it almost at once. It was an awful risk, but he had to take it.  
When they passed that place took he a deep breath and jumped to the left. Storm were about to grab him.  
He wasn't fast enough.  
With a low noise gave the sand way. Ludwig fell through it and landed in water with a big splash.  
Storm was shouting something about that he would regret it if they ever met again. Regret it whole-heartly.  
The darkness made it impossible to shoot precision and he Twister's leader was not that kind who tried to shoot a prey he couldn't see.  
It was obvious that next time they met he wouldn't be merciful.  
Ludwig collected his thoughts and ran though the water as fast as he could. It was icecold and he froze into his bones, the papers which almost had costed his life were wet.  
He didn't think much about it. All he wanted was to find a way out of the dark sand caves.  
  
Completely exhausted after running and walking around for a few hours reached Ludwig a opening in the mountain. He was once again at the Sky-Walker territory.  
It was dark outside by now and he hurried towards the tower he could see as a big, black shadow in contrast to the dark evening sky.  
Suddenly did he run right into Jack.  
"Oh my...**WHERE have you been??!!**" Jack exclaimed, sounding both angry and lightened.  
"_I, Storm, Twisters…they..._" Ludwig stuttered before his last the last piece of selfcontrol and bursted into tears.  
The nightmare was finally over, he was still alive and back home.  
Almost like he was a father tried the tall martian to comfort the earthling.  
Jack, Rex, Sliver and a few others had been worried when Ludwig hadn't returned. Earlier had they all went outside to search for him.  
The others were looking around at diffirence places for hours and were about to give up, it was lucky that Jack finally had found the one they had been looking for.  
"Come on son, everything is okay now." Said Jack while Ludwig wiped away the tears with his shirt sleeve.  
They went back to the tower.  


________________  


*** THE END ***  


  



End file.
